Big Chaos Crisis!
by Tanukumiho-kun
Summary: <html><head></head>In my first fix ever Dr. Egg man thinks he built a robot that won't be tray him but it does. It's up to the guys who rent Sonic to save the day but do they?</html>


_"The Big Chaos Crisis"_

Warning this constrains furries from SEGA and I do not own. I like their games though but not the cartoons. Please enjoy this and talk about it if you do! Oh there may no be swearing and no naked stuff at all so sry.

On fateful day in Dr. Eggman's Hidden base, Dr. Eggman had just finished... being hard at work! "Ha-HAHAHAHOOHOAOHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Dr. Eggman laughed to himself.

"What is it? Whined Deeco and got ignored.

"I build Expansive robots and they try to kill me! Why because their AI sucks and is tracheoterous! But, this time I've built the best Expansive robvot ever!" He yanked down a curtain and there was... Dr. Eggman!

But a robot!

And a woman!

"No you wont be vigrins, eh?" squalked Scratch.

"Can it, fool! She's perfect for me because, I programmed her to think just like me so I now know nothing will go wrong this time!" And Dr. Eggman reached into her pants to turn her on.

"You will be... no... YOU are my wife!" Dr. Eggman shoted but got interrupted.

"Now way: I am Dr. Eggwoman and I could run this show far MUCH better than you ! At least I don't bild robots that be tray me!"

Scratch! Deeko!" She added. "Lock this mofo in the landry room! And they did.

Dr. Eggman dragged off. "B... but I bilt you with GREAT DIFFICULT!" he screamed.

Meantime...

"Wait Sonice come back! Come back!" Tails and Amy were chasing him around Purple Desert Zone, which was purple because of its purple racks.

"Sonic! I love you! "No, I love you first!" He ran though loops and bridges, so fast he couldn't hear them.

"But Sonic! Come back so I can bang you! He's faster than my LLLOOOOOVVVVEEEE!"

"Go cut yourslef!. I wanna bang Sonic first! ...And only!"

"Now way! You'll never love him like i do!" They started pushing each other like in that game but by then Sonic wasall the way to the next zone.

Big was fishing and Shadow was swearing. Then, robots shot up!

Big sighed "aw, not these again!" and fought em with Shadow.

Shadow kicked and shot the robots, while Big tripped them and pulled their wires with his rod. When all the the robots broke Big did a dance because he was happy he didn't have to find Foggy again. "Looks like Dr. Eggman's up to old tricks again", Shadow swore. Let's kill him for REAL this time and throw a rave party!

Big's ears dropped. "Him again? I don't wanna fight so much"

Well I'm the ULTIMAT LIFORM but not even I know where Dr. Eggman's hiden bace is! I don't have a reason to whine anymore. So you can help me find it... or stay here!" Big didnt want to fight but he knew that even more he didn't want Dr. Eggman to take over the world, what he didn't know was Fog had eaten a Chas Gem again (not the green one) but finally decided he had to pick up his rod with his hand...

Dr. Egwoman had told her robots to get the Chaos Gems soshe could rule the world with them! Instead they found Nux who was making Youtube Pop about her, she was calling everyone gay to a rave mix in it but she hated it because she doesn't call anyone gay (she calls everyone mofos instead). Even though he hit Deco as hard as he could he still got in prison in the the hidden base! They put him ina cage full of water, then left him there to drown. Nux hit the walls of his cage as hard as he could but... to no a veil!

Why did you put me in water he asks and why are you a woman?

"I am Dr. Eggwomann who is MUCH smarter than anyone! She tellshim. "Water slows everyone down and that is why you can't hit your way out! I learned that in SCIENCE!" then she points at a screen showing allthe roads in every Zone: "I told my robots to tie wires across as many signs, and lamps as they could find so Sonic will trip all the time! By then ill have taken all the Caos Gems, and TOMORROW THE WORLD!"

Knux can't hear all that becaue the water makes the sound too slow and he is also too bisy watching the numbers by his head get smaller.

5...

4... the music got scarier

3...

...

"" screams Dr. Eggwoman.

Help!" Knux shouts at her...

"I CAN"T BREATH!"

And Dr. Eggwoman slams the door shut...

And, runs right into Scratch!

"That hegehog got in somehow!" Scratch screamed.

"WHAT! How did they do that?"

"I dunno" Big thought.

You never do, swore Shadow.

"I hate fighting," Big grumbled" so I'm gonna just look for secret plans. Those are here right?" Shadow was to busy swearing a broken robots, so he left instead. When the the door shut behind him... he turned aroundto find Scratch!

Shadow shot him hard as he could but, nothing happened! "Ha hah"! Scratch smuged. "I'm as bulletproof as water off a duck so you cant shoot ME!" Shadow still shot him again (that still did'nt work) while Sratch just walked up and kicked him a few times.

Scratch laughed HAW HAW HAW WAH! And Shadow was almost dead from no rings. He flailed around and didn't know what to do until suddenly...

He knew just what to do... And then he did it...: He shot Scratch who died!

"How did you shot me when I was bulletproof" he squaked?

"Genetic memory, my DNA told me how to kill you!" Shadow kicked Scratch for revenge and went to look for Big so he could find him and dr. Eggwoman so he could shoot her.

Deeco had told Dr. Eggwoman that a stupid, annoying, blue, thing was in their hidden base and pushing butons to make things fall off it and out of the sky (cause theyre hidden base could fly.) Dr. Eggwoman thought that Deeko must have meant it was Sonic when it was relay Big. "Hahah I'lll sneak up on him and surprise him when he OPENS THE DOOR" thought Dr. Eggwoman and turned off the the lights so that when she could jump out and turned hem on when he came in to find some buttons to push. Then, the door opend and Dr. Eggwoman got ready to turn on the ligts and say her thing. Then she did, but didn't really.

"SNOO-ONE DAM MINUTE!" She was surpised to see that insted of Sonic... it was really Big! "Your not Sonic! She cried and Big said "why are you a woman and a robot?" She said because I am Dr. Eggwoman and locked the real Dr. Eggman in the landry room while I steal the Caos Gems and do evil stuff! What're you gonna do about that you mofo?" Bigs ears dropped again, and he said "Well I have to fight you now! ...And I'll win!" HAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAH laughed Dr. Eggwoman. "YO're too good and nice and dumb to fight, what will you do, slap me with your rod?" Instead big said "NO," and grabbed his rod but ficked it instead! The hook caut on Dr. Eggwoman, and he started running in circels to try and tie her up in his fishing wire!

But... Big is'nt as fast as Sonice so while he is runnning in circles she just steps out of the circles. "I can shoot you", Dr Eggwoman said, "so why do you want to fight me if you suk so hard at it?(o sry if my seplling sucks I had to write this relay fast)

Big tried to think mad... as mad as he could ever get and said...

"I fight for the belif of who I am in the here and now to STOP CAOS! and evil LIKE YOU!""" He threw Fog at her and tried to hit her whil she was disrupted, but the fell down and landed on a button.

SLEFDDESTRUT IN % MINUTES said the hidden base. "YOU MOFO!" Dr. Eggwoman reamed! Big got up to try and grab her, geting closer with his arms out... but then, Dr. Eggwomans hot him! Blood and crackles fell from his head ashis eyes inviolately closed. His rod fell flat and fell and his body went limp as the the Big the Cat landed on the ground right on his own bush tail. Blood wnet on his blue fur from the whole looking, as if he was crying only with blood insted of water. Shadow yelled at his friend for dying and wanted to cut himslef but isntead shot all his bullets at Dr. Eggwoman, but not even his DNA could tell him how to kill her. She laghed and laghed even more loud and evil than ever saying how shed won, and saying that shed rule the world with the Chas Gems in her hands now that Sonic was dead and Big lay lifless and dead on the ground like a big dead crops...

THE END...

...?

No it isn't, the end because Big got up and shot Dr. Eggsoman, then jumped up and down on her to make sure she was dead! (Had you going?)

"I shot you in the head!" she scrammed while Big was jumping. "Everyon knows you use ten precent of your brain Big smiled. "Yu shot me in the percent I DO"NT use!" (But nobody shoot themselves even to see. THIS IS A STORY!)

Big pikced up Foggy and Dr. Egwomans' head and said: "I wanna calibrate! Il'l put away my rod and get a HUUGE glowstick instead! "Hmph... do that! I'm gonna brake all the stuff in here on my way out and since Sonics' dead that means i'm ULTIMAT after all!"

The two of them went off to party, and tell everybody all about what they did. They dansed into the knight.

THE END FOR REAL!

...But then... after the end...

DR EGGMAN BROKE OUT OF THE LANDRY ROOM!

7


End file.
